


somewhere beyond the sea and stars (you'll find me)

by grxffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Reincarnation (sort of?), artist!Clarke, end of the world AU, enemies (sort of) to lovers, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxffin/pseuds/grxffin
Summary: clarke is fine, honestly, she is.the world is ending in 13 days and her fiancé has left her for another woman. at least no one can say that things couldn't be any worse, right?*au - an asteroid shower is set to destroy the earth in thirteen days and clarke is forced back to her hometown by the coast. there she will learn to fall in love with the place she once ran from, reunite with the people she once called family and mend the broken heart of a man she never stopped loving.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Bellamy/Echo - Relationship, Minor Clarke/Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this as a way to force myself into finish writing this damn fic because my thought process is -- if it's out there in the void for other people to see then i have to follow through and actually post it. feel free to bookmark ahead of time.
> 
> twitter: blarke_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this as a way to force myself into finish writing this damn fic because my thought process is -- if it's out there in the void for other people to see then i have to follow through and actually post it. feel free to bookmark ahead of time.
> 
> twitter: blarke_


End file.
